My Guardian
by Blayer98
Summary: Max is a Male Awoken who serves as a Titan, he's big, strong, and powerful like the other Guardians, but one thing that's different is that deep down, While his Ghost is like a brother to him, he thinks he loves him. Could it be true? Contains yaoi, (loads of kissing) Don't like? Don't read.


Max is an Awoken, and serves as a Titan. He had only just been found before coming home. He was now at home, where all other Guardians live. He was in a quiet place, so no one could see him. He then called upon Ghost, his companion. "Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" "Yes, Guardian? What do you want to talk to me for?" "Call me Max, Ghost." "Okay Max, what's my name then? I never had a name..." "But aren't you genderless?" "Well, I have a male voice, does that count?" "I...guess so. What about Mark or Louis? I don't know..." "Hmm, sounds too odd for a Ghost. What about Atlas? Sounds technical, but it suits me, right?" "yeah, sounds okay for you!" "Anyway Max, what did you need me for?" "Well, I'm kinda having a dilemma right now..." "What about? It's not like you to say that..." "Well, can you come closer?" "Uhhh, yeah, why?" "No questions, just come closer." "Okay..." "Close your lens..." His lens turned black, to indicate that he couldn't see. Max then grabbed him, pushed him towards Max's face, and kissed him. "MMMPPH!?" Atlas tried speaking, his lens was covered by Max's lips. He could also do actions through his lens, like speaking, albeit with no mouth... He also could kiss, but Atlas never knew until now. So, he kissed him back. He was making sounds just like Max, they were moaning, you could hear their lens and lips make a kiss sound. Atlas could also move the metal parts inward and outward. He moved the metal inward to keep his grip. "Mmmmmm..." Another Guardian just happened to walk right where he could see them. He then stopped in his tracks and looked at the two with a shocked face. "Oh my god..." He whispered to his Ghost. He whispered back. "They're kissing each other!" "Let's...leave them to it..." They then fled the scene. They pulled away shortly after the two left. They were breathing heavily after the kiss, with Atlas' lens being yellow as he was embarrassed. "We just kissed!? What the!?" Max was blushing deep red. "Err...I...I..." "...That was stupid of us...We're two different things! You're a machine too!" "So you fancy me, I fancy you, right?" "...Yeah." "Well, if we fancy each other, we have a chance to make our love work." "Hmm..." Atlas turned around and moved up to Max's face. "Call it a day, I think you need to get some rest." "Heh, I will, and...Atlas, thanks..." Before he left, he went up to his Ghost and whispered. "I love you..." "I love you too, Max. We'll get through all this together!" They then shared another kiss before they parted for a short while. Atlas only parted because Max was having too many emotions flow through him. Could it be because... Atlas then went to see the Speaker. Maybe he could help.

As soon as Max got into his room at where he lived, he fell onto his bed and cried. He was remembering his past before meeting his Ghost. "I...Never thought I'd think about them again..." Atlas then flew into the room, and saw Max crying his eyes out. "Woah, are you okay?" "Yeah, why...ask?" He saw Atlas, he was much larger than before. "I had some help... But anyway, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Max, c'mon, you know better to look at people when your talking." "I know, it's just that..." Alex faced Atlas, there were tears rolling down his face. "Oh my god, Maax, why are you-" "I'm remeembering my past before we met, and when we kissed, you said that you love me, is that true?" "Well, of course I do! I didn't say it for no reason..." "Thanks for confirming that." "Hey, I'll be with you through all of this, we'll get through it together, you and me." Max then kissed Atlas on his lips. His upgrade meant he had a face, now Atlas was more than a machine to Max. Atlas maxe no hesitation to kiss back, and did, they finally tounge kissed. It lasted for 2 minutes, not showing any sign of stopping. They pulled away to catch their breath. "Hah...hah...How did that feel?" "I...hah...enjoyed it so much..." "Remember that I'm always there for you..." "Thanks Atlas, I...guess that's why you chose me..." He took his armour and clothes off snd jumped into bed, Atlas then snuggled up close to Max's chest. Before he shut down he kissed his new lover on the lips and said; "Goodnight, My Guardian..." The room went dark, and the two fell asleep with Atlas in his companion's arms.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! :3 Please R&amp;R, it really helps!<p> 


End file.
